


lullaby

by orphan_account



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Idk I got bored, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, this is just a one-shot bc im a piece of shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: there were very few occasions when jason todd was at a loss for words. this was one of them. what could he possibly say- he had been at his penthouse in gotham, reading, relaxing, without a care in the world, while his boyfriend had been raped.





	

****

dick had come in quietly, which was a far cry from his usual vibrant self. always marching in with a witty one-liner, or a laugh, or a protest of  _ ‘it looks worse than it feels!’,  _ but this time there was nothing. just a weak smile as he awkwardly stepped in, the way, jason imagined, a sinner would step into church. something was up, but he had no idea what.

 

“hey- babe- something happen?” his marred hands set down the book he was reading- an old favorite- as he stood up, crossing to get closer to dick. but dick seemed to shrink away from jason, flinching away from his comforting hand, and he almost looked like he was trying to make himself smaller. still, jason persisted with a softly spoken, “what’s up?”

 

dick audibly swallowed, clearly trying to pick his next words wisely. he blinked away what jason feared were budding tears, his shaky voice replying, “nothing. rough night.” it was only then that jason noticed the hickey just barely visible on dick’s neck, peeking out from his suit. all at once his features warped to rage- dick noticed and seemed to shrink even more.

 

“oh my god- oh my  _ fucking _ god! dick you- you  _ slut! _ ” his blood boiled, truly piping hot, a fury he had forgotten since his initial emergence from the lazarus pit. his hands balled into fists- how could he do that? how dick just go and cheat on him? and to think- he was actually concerned he might be hurt! 

 

dick started to cry, desperately, as if his heart had just been ripped out by jason’s teeth (which- by the way- jason had briefly thought of) and he slid down the door until his knees were to his chest. just sobbing. jason’s heart felt a sting, but he knew better. dick grew up in a circus- of course he was going to put on a show.

 

“j-jason-” shaky. tentative. scared. dick was clearly terrified. it was only then jason somewhat snapped out of it. he didn’t want to be his father. he didn’t want the person he loved most living in fear. but he wasn’t prepared for the revelation ahead. “sh-she... i didn’t...” 

 

something different washed over him. his thoughts raced to what he could mean and- oh no. no. no, it wasn’t possible. could someone really do that to dick?

 

“i tried to s-say no. i did.” more sobs, but this time jason crouched in front of him, arm gently placed on his shoulder. he felt dick flinch away, prompting jason to pull back. an image flashed in his mind of what must’ve happened, but he quickly banished it from his mind. he couldn’t even bare to think about it. but dick continued on with, “b-but she... she wouldn’t stop...” 

 

“can i hug you?” jason had more than enough experience working with survivors of sexual assault. being the red hood was a lot more than just kicking ass and taking names. and if he was really honest with himself, maybe making a direct difference was his favorite part. dick nodded in response, and soon he was wrapped up tight in jason’s arms, his head nuzzling into jason’s neck. 

 

as gently as possible, jason scooped up dick and carried him onto the bed, setting him down slowly. there were very few occasions when jason todd was at a loss for words. this was one of them. instead of giving him a speech on how it wasn’t his fault, or a lecture on how he’s still not any less of a person for being vulnerable, he decided to just hold him and try to comfort him as best he can.

 

a memory flashed in his mind- wasn’t this what his mom used to do? he remembered it, vividly, how she would hold his shaking body with her bruised arms, skeletal fingers running through the tangles in his hair as a sort of apology. then she would always sing. it was an old mexican lullaby, something that always made him feel safe. maybe that was just what dick needed.

 

so it was exactly what jason did. his voice was soft in volume, somewhat raspy from smoke-stained lungs, but it still carried that same melody, the tune that had narrowly gotten him through an abusive childhood. he felt dick melt into him more, his muscles relaxing, and jason began to rock him. the same hand that had been used to rip out throats and fire lead into people’s skulls rubbed dick’s back, hoping to comfort him even more.

 

soon dick was asleep, emotionally and physically exhausted, and jason let go of him, tucking him in. he kissed his forehead with his perpetually chapped lips, resisting the urge to climb in bed next to him. no, instead he pulled on his jacket and grabbed his twin pistols- jason was no idiot. he knew dick had been planning to meet with tarantula, and he smelled that godawful perfume on dick, the same one he knew she used. 

  
he looked back one last time to dick’s sleeping face before pulling down his visor and stepping out the door. some part of him yearned to stay behind- but there was something he had to do. he had a rapist to kill.


End file.
